


They're No Monsters

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Torchwood investigates what turn out to be the cutest aliens ever





	They're No Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, any, the aliens look exactly like two-week-old kittens](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/120017.html?thread=5732305#cmt5732305)

"Nothing beats hunting aliens in a barn," Jack said, as he, Gwen and Ianto rummaged about a barn full of lumber on the edge of town. "Lots of nooks to explore and they're wonderful places for all kinds of things," he added, darting a look at Ianto.

"No time for that," Ianto shot back, avoiding the look by lifting aside a tarp to peer under it.

"Tosh, are we any closer?" Gwen asked over her earpiece.

_"I'm getting an anomalous life sign from above you,"_ Tosh's voice replied.

"Oooh, in the hayloft, I take it? Music to my ears," Jack said, going for a ladder-like set of steps. Ianto dropped the tarp, rolling his eyes as he followed Jack up the ladder. Gwen hid a smirk as she fell in step behind Ianto.

In a corner of the loft, nestled in a bed made up from some dusty hay and horse blankets, they found a human-like figure curled up. On closer examination, they discovered she had a decidedly feline head and tabby fur where the blankets and her tee shirt did not cover her. In her arms nestled several little kittens, some tabby, some black, snuggling together.

The catwoman lifted her head, looking around. "Jayme, is that you?" she asked, blinking as if she had just woken up.

"Cats?" Gwen asked. "Cat... people?"

"Catkind," the cat woman said, her ears twitching as if they might turn back. "Who are you?"

Jack holstered his already lowered sidearm. "We're here to help you: we're Torchwood," he said, lifting his hands disarmingly.

At that moment, a cat man with black fur came up the ladder, presumably Jayme, carrying several dead rabbits strung together. He stared at the trio of humans. "What's going on?" he said, his ears starting to turn backward.

"We're sort of Immigration for visitors from other worlds," Jack said. "And you folk don't really look like you're from around here. What brought you here?"

"We'd left home in New Savannah and we were flying to New Earth: Cait wanted to give birth there, to be close to her mother. En route, our ship got caught in an ion storm," the cat man said, going to his mate's side. "When we came out of it, we found ourselves here, on Old Earth.

"I'm Jayme Hartigan. And you folk might be?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, at your service," Jack said, offering a hand to Jayme. The cat man eyed it and took it. "We got a call from the local law enforcers that someone had seen what they thought was a guy in a costume roaming around the countryside."

"So much for my stealth," Jayme said, wryly.

"I told you to be careful," Cait scolded, tiredly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, we're here to help you find a place that's more comfortable than a barn," Jack said.

The two catkind looked at each other. "If the children get a safer place to stay..." Cait said.

"I know of an apartment where we can put you up," Ianto said. To Jack, he added, "One opened up across the hall from me."

"Good place for you to stay: Ianto can keep an eye on you that way," Jack said.

Cait shifted and sat up, pushing aside the blankets and carefully arranging her young in one blanket. "May I help you with your kittens?" Gwen asked.

"Children," Cait corrected.

Gwen smiled, disarmingly, taking off her jacket and spreading it over one arm. "Children, right," she said, correcting her gaffe. "I've met aliens before, but you're the first Catkind I've met."

"You're the first Old Earth humans we've met that haven't stared from us or run away," Cait said, taking two of her children and tucking them into Gwen's jacket.

"Hello, little ones," Gwen crooned, nestling the bundle close.

"Are you a mother?" Cait asked.

"Oh, no, not yet," Gwen admitted. "We're trying, though."

"You'll do well: you hold them just right," Cait said.


End file.
